fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lime Chokefield
|caption = Lime Chokefield |name = Lime Chokefield |race = Human |birthday = 30th June |age = Twenty |gender = Female |eyes = Black |hair = Black |previous affiliation = Eisenwald |occupation = Mage |status = Active |marital status = Single |alias = Demon Queen |magic = Take Over (Yokai Soul) Water Magic Darkness Magic}}'''Lime Chokefield (らいむちょうくふぃるど Raimu Choukufirudo) or Demon Queen (悪魔の女王 Akuma no joo) is a former mage of the guild Eisenwald and an expert in using a unique type of magic, called Take Over Yōkai Soul. It's a very powerful variant of Take Over, which allows the user to use Yōkai souls for fighting. Appearance Lime is a quite tall and slim woman, she's not very old though. She's got extrememely long, straight and black hair and also jet-black eyes. At first she wore tight, pink blouses and long red skirts, which made her look like a very childish and immature girl, but she was only thirteen, so she didn't care about it really. Then she started wearing a fair kimono, usually purple one or pink one, which is very loose and looks rather like a piece of material, which seems to be just an adornment than an attire. Under it we can see she has got a red and yellow, short dress, adorned by a brown belts with the emblem of her guild. Her shoes are just low-heeled flip-flop sandals or popular in Japan geta shoes. But usually Lime is barefooted and she likes wearing nothing on her feet. After appearance she started wearing much more feminine clothes, which make her looks like a real princess. She's a very beautiful woman, that's why a lot of people like spending time with her, although she doesn't like them, but it always makes her laugh and smile at them. After the timekip Lime is seen using a very small fan, used rather like an adornment than like a thing used to feel better when it's hot. Her attire is adorned by fancy pieces of material attached here and there, mainly flowers or stars, shown more in the symbolic form than real, round form. Personality Abilities Take Over: Yōkai Soul It's her unique and very powerful variant of Take Over. Take Over allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in the case of a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. While not much is known about Take Over, it has been proven that it is extremely powerful, with multiple high-class mages knowing the magic and utilizing it in order to make a name for themselves. It allows the user to record and seal a monster's body part they have touched into their body, gaining the ability to subsequently transform their body into that of the creature; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. However, it can only draw out the power of beings that the user truly knows. Lime's Take Over allows her to use Yōkai souls for fight. are a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore. Japanese folklorists and historians use yōkai as "supernatural or unaccountable phenomena to their informants". Thanks to this magic, she's able to transform into a Yōkai and use various types of magic, even if Yōkai were didn't use any specific types of magic. Lime doesn't use this magic very often, cause it's so powerful that it costs a lot of magical energy. *''Nure-Onna'' - it's Lime's most popular spell and the weakest Take Over form. It doesn't mean that she can be defeated by a weak wizard, but when it comes to compare all of her forms, it's the weakest. At first a lot of magical energy surrounds Lime. Its colour is purple. Then her legs turn into a long tail, like a serpent tail (which has got its own eyes and tongue) and her hair turn purple. She's surrounded by black smoke and it doesn't disappear. When she's in this form, she wears a tight, yellow bra and lots of bracelets in the same colour. Her body is covered by a loose pink piece of material. Mainly this form allows her to produce poison out of the end of her tail and shoot it at her opponents. Thanks to her big, muscular snake tail, she's able to move very fast, even in water. Apart from utilizing poison, Lime can use Water Magic. Nure-Onna Nure-onna are vampiric sea serpents who haunt shores and rivers, looking for humans to eat. After such "big show" Lime comes back to her human form and feels really exhausted, so she cannot fight. So even if she likes playing with her opponents, she has to be careful and execute them quickly or she falls on the ground and loses consiousness. As it's mentioned before, in Nure-Onna form Lime can produce purple posion and shoot it out of her serpent tail. The poison is a gas, so the opponent only has to dash the projectile or keep away from the poisoned air. **''Water Magic'' - Water Magic is the manipulation of water conjured through magical power outside of the body, directed through limbs; in addition, Water Magic could be manipulation of existing water bodies. In order to harness Water Magic, the user must project their magical power outwards, using it to manipulate the temperature down to the level that allows water to manifest, before combining their magical power with the ambient eternano within the atmosphere in order to make that water a reality. It's her favourite magic, because it gives her a large fan of possibilites how to play with her opponents. Mainly she loves generating and shooting water projectiles, which are so powerful, that they can easily pierce a very muscular body and an armour at once. But Lime specializes in controling giant waterfalls and cyclones and tsunami, which can be very dangerous for even one city. Also, in this form Lime has the ability to swim very fast and live there, even for many years. But for her and her weak body it's impossible to be in this form for more than five minutes. *''Futakuchi-Onna'' - It's probably Lime's most powerful spell, which allows her to change into Futakuchi-Onna. In the folk tales of Japan’s eastern regions, futa-kuchi-onna are most often thought to be shapechanged yama-uba posing as young women. In the western regions they are frequently shapechanged kumo, or magical spiders. In this form, Lime turns into a frightening and creepy woman. She wears a black dress, covering her body and thighs and lots of ropes or strings on her limbs. A big, round jewel can be seen on her forehead. Her hair is totally chaotic, hiding almost her whole face. Her skin is covered by greenish pieces of material, looking like a snake skin, but it isn't. This spell allows her to activate Darkness Magic. Mainly she uses it to hide somewhere and she seldom uses it for fight. But when it comes to fight a really powerful enemy, she's capable of generating dark projectiles, as big as her head, or many they're a bit bigger. The most interesting fact about her appearance is the second mouth on the back of her head, which eats magic, when it's needed, so this form also allows Lime to use Absorption Magic, at some point. The mouth cannot talk or eat food, it only consumes magical energy if Lime wants to. **''Darkness Magic'' - This Magic allows users to manipulate and control destructive dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. The color of the Magic varies between different users (red, purple, black, green, etc). Users typically shape their attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which they can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. As it's mentioned before, Lime mainly uses it to conceal her body in the darkness or just to teleport, but sometimes she uses it as projectiles, which looks like black spheres. The balls are freely controlled by Lime and can appear in different formation, transforming into various shapes, mainly triangles or circles. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Kaguya from Touhou and a character from HunerxHunter. Category:Female Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Take Over User Category:Water Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User